


Prophetess

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Croaks & Quills [2]
Category: The Mists of Avalon - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Epistolary, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my time as vessel and prophetess of the Goddess, I have foretold many things: births, deaths, wars, famines, floods, marriages, alliances.</p>
<p>Series summary: In 1969, following the reform of the Roman Missal and the Roman Calendar, a collection of seemingly rare and ancient texts were found that placed further speculation on the lines between history and mythology.  Among these texts was a series of letters in a folio, apparently written by Raven, a prophetess of the religious order of the Mother Goddess of Avalon.  What makes this discovery so spectacular is that Raven claims to have lived in the time of King Arthur and performed fantastic feats of magic.</p>
<p>We present to you the three letters that have thus far been translated, and are the only whole pages of the grouping.  The rest of the pages in this folio are either damaged or incomplete in some way, shape, or form.  With luck, we will be able to present more of these letters as they are translated and preserved for future generations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophetess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



In my time as vessel and prophetess of the Goddess, I have foretold many things: births, deaths, wars, famines, floods, marriages, alliances. Good news or bad, it did not matter to me. All that mattered was that I not fight it when She chose to speak through me.

Afterward, while Viviane ensured I was well cared for as befit my status as the voice of the Goddess, she would keep watch over me as she and the Merlin discussed the words that fell from my lips in my sacred duty. I would float in and out of consciousness, catching snatches of their conversations, but never fully learning all of what was prophesied.

If it was important enough for me to know, Viviane always made sure that I was informed when I was fully recovered in body, mind, and spirit. I was also given access to the scrolls and records of my prophetic sessions, but somehow reading the dry facts was never as fulfilling as when Viviane would tell me. Even if she did nothing more than read the records to me, it didn't matter. She brought life to the words.

Just the cadence of her voice was sometimes enough to put me into a prophetic trance. From an early point in my time on Avalon as prophetess of the Goddess, Viviane ensured that a scribe always followed me. She wanted to ensure that no messages of the Goddess were lost. At first, I fought what I felt was an intrusion upon my life and my privacy. But a dream sent by the Goddess that showed the ensuing havoc of just such a message being lost convinced me to accept the often-willing shadows that trailed after me like breadcrumbs.

Morgaine once told me that she enjoyed being my shadowing scribe in her early days on Avalon. A daughter of Avalon with her own gifts of prophecy and the Sight, it was an honor to learn of her own experiences when the Goddess would descend upon me. She even told me that observing me taught her how to better accept her own prophetic visions.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/OUrJZbl)   
> [Source](http://herla.deviantart.com/art/Celtic-Knot-Raven-288770765)
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/V3l5jjb)  
> [Source](http://animal-kid.com/celtic-raven-symbol.html%20) via Pinterest


End file.
